


A Night to Remember

by LadyDarling



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Somewhat innocent Terra, Watersports, dominant Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Aqua, Terra, and Ven are invited to a royal ball.





	A Night to Remember

A royal ball? Never in a lifetime did he imagine being invited. He had no idea what to wear, Ven teased and told him to wear a dress. Aqua, shockingly, agreed. He blushed and fanned his friends away. 

 

The three walked up the stairs to the front entrance, two gentlemen bowed and held it open for them. They respectively bowed back and made their was inside. 

 

It was enormous, guests galore, food none of them have ever heard of. Ven parted; going to inhale the desserts table. Aqua chuckled, “Terra go on ahead, I'll watch Ven.” The brunette nodded and walked up another set of stairs. People were standing around, chit-chatting and sipping luxury wines. 

 

Terra peeked inside the ballroom, to his surprise no one was here. “For a royal ball there doesn't seem to be much...ball.” “That's because we're waiting for a few more guests.” Terra squeaked in surprise,  bowing his head, “My apologies!” The man chuckled, tilting the brunette’s head up by his chin. 

 

Prince Charming, heavens, did he live up to his name. “I apologize again Prince, I wasn't trying to--” “Ssh,” a gloved thumb was placed gently on his soft, plush lips, “I never got the chance to properly thank you for your help last time. Please, join me?” The prince held out his arm. Confused, Terra hooked his arm around the Prince’s. Smiling, the prince lead him to a room beside the staircase.

 

It was silent, he could still hear the music and the guests clearly. “Why are we here?” The Prince said nothing as he continued to lead the unsuspecting man. They'd reached a balcony,  “Oh it's the ballroom. Why did you want to bring me up here?” The Prince unlinked their arms, “You ask too many questions my love.” 

 

Prince Charming wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, “I'm... _ hungry _ , yet I do not crave food.” Terra’s first instinct should have been to push the Prince away and fight but instead he stayed between the man's arms, pressed against his chest. 

 

“I see, so you're craving something a little different.” The Prince smirked,”Precisely.” The onyx haired Prince captured the brunette in a kiss. Terra kissed back, feeling the man’s tongue began for entrance that he obviously allowed. He let the Prince’s tongue explore his went cavern until they both seeked oxygen. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Terra could see the Prince’s erection begging for freedom. He smiled and cupped the crotch of his pants, “You want to ram this big thing inside of me don't you? Make me moan? Make me scream your name?” The more he teased, the harder the Prince got. Terra slowly unzipped the man's slacks, then snaking his hand into his boxers to feel the man's cock. 

 

It  _ felt  _ good, just touch alone made them both moan. Within seconds Terra’s hand was covered in pre-cum, he chuckled; bringing his hand to his lips to lick it. Prince Charming couldn't take the teasing, he bent the brunette over the balcony, pulling down his pants and underwear all in one movement. 

 

Terra’s face heated when he saw guests pour into the ballroom, “P-Prince there are people--” “Silence that whore mouth of yours.” He was taken aback at how ruthless the Prince sounded. The Prince held his cock in his hands, stroking it as he examined the keyblade wielders backside. He gave his fat ass a nice slap, making sure to squeeze it as he did so. Terra’s moan almost reached the guests, he covered his mouth, pushing himself into the Prince’s gloved hand. 

 

Prince Charming chuckled and spanked his other cheek causing his body to jerk. He continued abusing his ass until both cheeks were cherry apple red. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, he wasn't sad nor was he in pain, this kind of treatment turned him on in such unspeakable ways. Terra looked back at the Prince, removing his hand he said, “Please, I beg of you my liege, fuck me.” The Prince smirked, “As you wish.” 

 

Pushing pass that tight ring of muscle, the Prince fully sheathed himself inside. He pulled almost all the way out then thrust back into him. Terra moaned, now he couldn't care less if he was heard. Just as that thought came, a beautiful blonde with an awe-inspiring, sparkly baby blue dress came strutting in.  _ “Cinderella…” _ A long moan escaped his lips, the prince was hitting his most sensitive spot. 

 

The Prince bent over him thrusting much harder and faster now. “Yeah you like that you whore,” the prince cooed, “did Phillip fuck you this good?” Terra pushed his ass into the man's hip, getting as much of his cock inside him as possible. The prince grabbed a fistful of chocolate hair, pulling his head back enough to aggressively kiss him. Groans and moans mixed with heavy balls slapping against tan buttocks, Terra couldn't take more, he broke the kiss and moaned, his tongue hanging from his mouth, “I'm...I'm going to…” The Prince pulled himself out of the man. Terra whimpered, his asshole pulsating, begging to be fucked. “Put it back in I beg--” He was forced to his knees, the prince jerking himself off in his face, 

 

“Say it,” he groaned, “say that I'm better than Phillip.” Terra obeyed as he fingered himself on the floor, “You're better, so much better,” he moaned, “you're so much bigger than him.” The Prince’s ego inflated, he jerked himself harder, aiming his penis at the man's face. Terra wantonly opened his mouth, ready to devour the man's semen. Without warning the man shot his load straight onto his face, Terra made a bowl with his hands under the prince's cock. 

 

He licked what he could off of his face, he didn't have time to lick his hands for the Prince still wasn't finished. The Prince was much stronger than he thought,  picking Terra up with ease, then laying him on the rail of the balcony. One wrong move and he could easily fall to his death. Terra didn't seem to care as the prince slid his flaccid cock back inside for a few more thrusts. A smiled danced across Terra’s tan lips, he leaned back, viewing the ballroom upside down. He spotted Cinderella, “Your dear Prince Charming is fucking my tight little ass. I make a better princess to him than you, you must not be treating him properly,” his voice cracked as he climaxed, his own cum decorating his chest. 

 

The Prince kept thrusting until a satisfied,  _ ah  _ escaped his lips. Terra smiled, dazed, maybe it was the blood rushing to his head. The Prince was filling him, not with semen however, instead with piss. It was warm, the warmth trickled down his crack and dripped puddles on the floor. “Now he's pissing, using me as a public toilet,” he called to Cinderella who couldn't hear him over the chatter and music. The prince pulled out, a yellow stream mixed with thick white semen followed. He gathered the brunette in his arms, walking to a nearby bathroom to clean up. 

 

Terra frowned playfully, “We could have done it here in seclusion.” The Prince chuckled and sat him down on his feet, “Now where would the fun in that be?” Terra smiled, “Touché. I wonder though, do you and Prince Philip have some sort of rivalry?” The Prince turned on the sink faucet, “You could say that. If you want the truth,” he hooked an arm around the brunette’s waist, “I've had my eyes on you since our first encounter. I was a bit...jealous...when I caught wind that you two had sex.” Prince Charming’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, Terra smiled and cupped his cheek, “I'm sorry you felt that way. Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit you more.” They both smile and share a kiss. 

 

Instead of returning to the ball they stayed in the bathroom cuddling, enjoying each other's company. 

 

* * *

 

“I wonder where Terra disappeared to…” “You know where Ven.” The blonde pouted, shoving a tart in his mouth, “If he wanted to get fucked he could've at least told us in advance.” Aqua rubbed the tuft of blonde hair, “Let's just let him think he's keeping it a secret from us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do only BBS worlds but honestly I might branch out and include characters from other Disney worlds too. Maybe Aladdin or Beast? Let me know what you all think in the comments!


End file.
